Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match (1995)
The '''Quidditch match '''was played between Gryffindor and Slytherin in November 1995. The game introduced the new Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasley and was won by Gryffindor. The victory meant that Gryffindor had continued to defeat Slytherin in every game since Harry Potter joined the team in 1991. Background The game was the first to be played since April - May 1994. In that time, Oliver Wood graduated meaning Gryffindor needed a new Keeper and captain. Angelina Johnson replaced him and became the new captain while Ron Weasley became the new Keeper. Ron was very nervous about playing. The Slytherin team were making fun of him and jeered at him which made him throw the Quaffle at Katie Bell's face and break her nose. Gryffindor were particularly hoping to win the Quidditch Cup again that year and Angelina wanted the team to practise everyday. However, Snape kept booking the pitch for Slytherin to train while the Slytherin team kept trying to injure the Gryffindor team. Ron kept playing well in training and then freaking out when he made one blunder and kept letting the Slytherins upset him. The Slytherins knew that they were upsetting Ron and continue to find new ways of achieving that. They created badges reading "Weasley is our King" having decided Ron would make that many blunders while playing that he would actually help them win. Harry and Hermione tried everything to keep Ron from noticing them. The match Harry and Draco zoomed around the pitch looking for the Snitch. Harry avoided one of the Bludgers while Angelina ducked Warrington and then was hit with the other Bludger. Montague had the Quaffle until George Weasley hit him with one of the Bludgers which made him drop the ball. Katie found it and threw it to Alicia Spinnet who avoided one of the Bludgers and threw it to Angelina who nearly won a goal. The team then noticed that Slytherin were singing about Ron not being able to "save a thing" and that's why Weasley was their King. They upset the team and Ron who tried to save the next goal and instead let the goal in, meaning Slytherin kept singing and were winning by 10 points. Harry was very annoyed and was shouted at by Angelina when he stayed still watching the game instead of playing. Harry kept looking around for the Snitch while noticing at even the Slytherin team were singing about Ron. Slytherin then won another goal and then another two leaving Slytherin winning at 40 to nothing. Harry knew that he needed to find the Snitch right away until Gryffindor managed to win their first goal of the game. Harry then found the Snitch and dived for it. Draco noticed and followed him. It changed direction and the game was in Draco's favour. Harry and Draco were neck and neck when Harry managed to win the game by retrieving the Snitch. Gryffindor celebrated and Harry hoped that meant everyone would not worry about Ron. Harry was then hit by the Bludger thrown at him in revenge and fell. Draco then kept annoying the team by saying Harry had "saved Weasley's neck" and then made fun of Ron's family which angered then. George tried to punch Draco and Harry held him back until Draco even made fun of Lily Potter and Harry joined George in fighting Draco. He punched him while everyone tried to stop them. Madam Hooch then broke them up. Harry, Fred, George received lifelong bans from Dolores Umbridge leaving Angelina to find a new Seeker and two new Beaters for their next game. Behind the scenes * Luna Lovegood wore her famous lion hat to the game to show her support for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Throughout the game, the players could hear her hat roar when she tapped the hat with her wand. * In the film adaptation, the match was not included. Instead, the match was played in the film adaptation of the sixth book, which was Ron's first game in the film and the first time Luna's hat was shown. Many of the players were changed too since Harry and Ron were the only ones still at Hogwarts. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Quidditch matches